Doomfist Fisted Me
by Oshin Man
Summary: D. Va and Sombra go on a mission to stop Doomfist's destruction of Numbani. However, when fighting the realise their lust of this notorious terrorist. LEMON WARNING
1. Chapter 1

D. Va enters the board room of Watchpoint: Gibraltar, excited about the new mission she was about to be assigned to. It had been a while since she had been deployed and she was eager to get back into the field. She walks along the long table towards Winston, a gorilla wearing a pair of spectacles. Standing next to Winston is a thick hipped Mexican girl named Sombra. D. Va had heard of Sombra but never met her, let alone worked with her before. The two ladies shook hands and sat down next to each other at the table as Winston started the projector.

"I don't want to take up too much of your time because this is an urgent mission," Winston says as the projector fires up.

The screen slowly fades in of a video of Numbani. Winston plays the video. The city is in ruins. Fires light up the windows of the buildings.

"You can see the destruction," Winston says. "This has all been caused by one person."

A dark figure flashes across the screen and the movie cuts out.

"His name is Doomfist," Winston says as the screen clicks over to a picture of him.

Doomfist is a dark skinned African man. D. Va felt her vagina becoming moist. Doomfist's complexion turned her on. This picture showed Doomfist with covered with a shine of sweat. D. Va could see the pulsating veins in his muscular arms and his distinct six pack. While Doomfist physically turned her on, she knew this man was dangerous and would likely kill her at his first chance.

"Doomfist is wanted for terrorism related offences and being affiliated with terrorist organisation, Talon. He is currently located in Numbani, where he is currently causing havoc. All attempts at trying to stop him bas been met with heavy fire. Your mission is to stop Doomfist from causing any more destruction. We would prefer him to be imprisoned but is you absolutely need to, kill him."

"Yes, sir," Sombra and D. Va say in unison.

"Get there as soon as possible," Winston says. "Dismissed."

Sombra and D. Va walk out of the meeting room.

"I need to see Torbjorn because he is servicing my mech," D. Va says, waling alongside Sombra.

"Alright, I'll see you outside the front," Sombra says, throwing her translocator.

They two of them split paths, one disappearing towards the front entrance, the other walking towards the engineering room.


	2. Chapter 2

The sight of Numbani's burning buildings shocked D. Va as the drop ship approached the city. Sombra speaks to her from behind.

"The plan is you distract Doomfist from the front and I will try to capture him from behind," she says.

"Okay," D. Va replied. "I'll tell you when he is engaged."

The drop ship lands and the doors open.

"The first thing we need to do is find out where Doomfist is," Sombra says. "I'll go out and try to find him and I will call you once I have a visual. You can stay here."

Sombra throws her translocator to the top of a nearby building and teleports to it. D. Va watches as Sombra becomes stealth and runs along the tops of the buildings. To pass the time, she brings up the arcade games built into her mech.

After a few games, she hears Sombra calling through her radio.

"I have a visual. Doomfist is outside the Numbani Heritage Museum. I am inside. You can start approaching him from the front."

"D. Va quits her game and takes herself out of the drop ship using her boosters and onto the street. She walks along the street towards the Numbani Heritage Museum. She will need some fuel in the boosters if she needs to retreat. Walking along the burning streets, people step out the front and shout with joy at her appearance.

"Overwatch is here," the kids cry as D. Va makes her way along the streets at a brisk walk pace.

She staring to maintain a high walking speed with the heat from the house fires burning her skin through the mech.

"I am approaching the museum. Is he near the entrance?" D. Va calls through her radio.

"No," Sombra says. "I think he is coming inside. You have to come quickly."

D. Va boosts on towards the museum anticipating trouble.


End file.
